Heart of Stone
Heart of Stone is the first quest in the Elder God quest line. It involves Xenia, a well-known hero, who has stolen a spell that can bring the Abyss into Gielinor, and it is up to another hero to stop her, with the aid of a rune golem created by Ariane. The quest leads the heroes through sites connected with the Elder Gods, and is the beginning of unlocking their mysteries. Walkthrough |items = * Food and armour (fight several enemies level 32-56) |kills = * BikKra's attendant (level 32) (numerous) * FulKra's attendant (level 44) (numerous) * Prehistoric abyssal (level 56) |recommended = Recommended: * Wicked hood (start of quest). * Enchanted water tiara or other water source for in the desert. * Amulet of glory for quick teleport to Karamja. }} Conflict with Ariane and Xenia To start, interact with Xenia and Ariane near the entrance door of the Wizards' Tower. Accept the quest and a cutscene will occur where Ariane is not letting Xenia pass because she has murdered Corvusa, an innocent man. Pick either option (side with Ariane, Xenia, or break them both up). The choice does not matter, but it does have an effect on the golem later in the quest. Xenia finally stops Ariane, and teleports away. Tracking down Xenia Meet Ariane at the Old Tower, on the east side of the Wizards' Tower island, and south-east of the beginning of the quest. She will explain that you need to track down Xenia with her, using the help of the Kinaesthetic Investigation Programmable Personality Lifeform Emulator, or Kipple for short. Kipple is designed to adapt to any challenges it faces, and will be used to track Xenia down. Talk to Kipple and use the Runic Frequency Modulator. The idea of The Runic Frequency Modulator is to rotate the discs of six runes to find a frequency, which is indicated as a red dot bouncing up and down on the chart - right side of the display screen. The values are different for everyone. Once a signal is found, you'll have to rotate the discs to fit the height of the lit up rune columns to match with the height of the frequency in each position, until it tells you a match has been found. The chart corresponds to the values the runes on each wheel are in. The innermost rune on each disk is worth 3 points (inner most circle), the two on each side of that are worth 2 points (second inner circle), and the remaining ones on the outer edge are worth one point. For example, a fire rune in the outermost circle (1 point) plus a fire rune in the innermost circle (3 points) equals a value of 4 on the chart. A good strategy is to narrow down how the wheels can be situated to match a single rune, and then brute force through the remaining combinations. For example, if you need a cosmic rune score of three, there are two cosmic runes in the puzzle so one of them must be in a "1" position and one must be in a "2" position. That alone reduces the number of possible combinations by a factor of three. Another (easier) strategy, is to change combinations until you see the red dot move along the runes. When you see the red dot go high on a bar, that means that the runes are required to be turned until the bar matches the red dot. When you have an idea for each column, tuning the golem should be relatively easy. For those finding it difficult to follow the red dot, you can also brute force the puzzle. This is done by leaving one dial at one rune, leaving the second dial at one rune, then switching through all 6 runes on the last dial. After you've done that you switch to a new rune on the second dial and repeat and when you've done all the runes on the second dial you switch to a new rune on the first dial and repeat the process again. This method will take slightly longer though, as there are 216 possibilities. Find a match and follow the signal. There are four signals altogether, each leading to the location of an Elder God: Karamja (Ful), White Wolf Mountain (Wen), and Entrana (Bik). When you get to each location, Kipple will appear and ask you to re-tune him to locate the portal. 'Note: Kipple may not appear if you have a follower. '''The player can find a signal for Ful, Wen and Bik in any order. Entrana: Bik ''Deposit all combat items. Food may be required for lower level players. Travel to Entrana. Kipple will join you when you arrive and will follow you like a familiar would. The portal is located on the northern half of the island, east of the dungeon. Kipple will inform you when you get close to the correct spot and you'll have to re-tune him to open the portal to Bik. Once you enter the portal, try opening the Bik door. Kipple informs you that you've angered the mouthpiece, and enemies will appear soon. Kipple will provide you 3 weapons, one for each combat style: air battlestaff, bronze dagger, and a chargebow. You will be attacked by three level 35 BikKra's attendants; killing one will spawn an unstable attendant. The goal is to lure these unstable attendants near Kipple, so it can disarm and place them next to the Bik door. When there are total of 3 unstable attendants in place, light them up to blow the door open. Talk to BikKra, who speaks for Bik, an Elder God. Speak about Xenia, then select the option addressing BikKra as "the mighty one". He will then talk about Xenia and her business around BikKra's cave. After talking with BikKra, talk to Kipple, to track down the next place. Karamja Volcano: Ful :Combat equipment (ranged or mage is advised) and food is highly recommended for this part. Travel towards the Karamja Volcano and tune Kipple's tracker to find the portal, just in front of the entrance to the TzHaar City. Enter the portal and dialogue with FulKra will appear. Kipple will attempt to debate with FulKra while you fight level 44 FulKra's attendants. As the battle progresses, patches of fire will spring up from the ground beneath you and continue to burn until the debate concludes. If using ranged or mage, it will be easier to avoid stepping on the fires, but difficult if using melee and an attendant stands on top of the fire. After a few minutes, Kipple will finally have finished debating. Talk to FulKra, and respond with any dialogue options. After speaking with FulKra it is time to tune Kipple's tracker to find the next portal. White Wolf Mountain: Wen Run along the eastern path of the mountain, north of the Taverley bank, and Kipple will appear; re-tune the tracker to make a portal visible. This portal will teleport you to an ice chamber where you have to solve a power management puzzle. Each circuit node outputs a certain amount of power, but some nodes will consume more power than they generate, causing your total units to decrease instead. The white spires will redirect power to its other pair. You need to match the number of power units by activating or deactivating the correct nodes. After solving all 4 puzzles you will be able to speak to WenKra, the voice of Wen. After talking with WenKra, talk to Kipple, to track down the next place. Sophanem: Jas At this point, be sure to have 20 free inventory slots. Once you have spoken to BikKra, FulKra, and WenKra, use Kipple once again to find the final Elder God: Jas. You will be led east of Sophanem to the final Elder God portal, and will find JasKra in a cave. However, she refuses to speak to you until you can prove that you are not working with Xenia. You must prove your innocence. Search a shelf and 20 observations will appear in your inventory. You will have to combine 2 of them to link their events together and create a combined observation. Combine: * Correction with Transition to get We Stand Apart * Dispersal with Arrival to get Xenia Was Alone * Evolution with Imprinting to get Golem and I * Predator with Focus to get Ariane and the Golem * Conflict with Condemnation to get The Madness of Friends There are other combinations that serve no purpose in convincing. After creating the combined observations above, use all of them on JasKra to trigger new dialogue. This will cause the combined observation to be consumed, except for Ariane and the Golem ''and Golem and I''. Combine them to create United We Stand, and use it on JasKra. After the dialogue, talk to Kipple near the portal, and he will offer to tune himself to find Xenia, or you can do it yourself. The following combinations are useless: * Revelry with Silence makes Elder Stalker * Predator and Corruption makes Ariane is Studious * Transition and Present makes The Mouthpiece Can Observe Events * Arrival and ERROR makes Xenia is Avoiding Detection * Theft with ERROR makes Xenia is Harming the Mouthpiece Confronting Xenia Combat equipment (ranged or mage is advised) and food is highly recommended for this part. The final portal is in the Lumbridge cemetery. This is where you will have to fight the final boss, the prehistoric abyssal. As soon as you enter the portal, a cutscene will start with Xenia kneeling in front of what looks much like her portals. She will turn to you and mention how she was expecting you, but is surprised you were so slow in following her. She will explain to you what she has been doing, and why she has been stealing the energy from the voices of the Elder Gods. Xenia will go on to explain that she has seen a premonition that the Elder Gods will awake and destroy Gielinor. Ariane herself appears next to you and confronts Xenia. As it turns out, Xenia herself is referring to the Great Revision, the idea that the Elder Gods will eat all the Anima off of Gielinor and destroy all life on it. Xenia is therefore trying to drain the Anima herself, preventing the Elder Gods from awakening, but Ariane argues that there will be no magic left on Gielinor. Eventually, whether you agree with Ariane, Xenia, or neither of them, Ariane will proclaim her intention to kill Xenia, which Xenia does not believe. Another cutscene will occur, in which Ariane will blast Xenia into the abyss, presumably killing her. The prehistoric abyssal will then appear and attack you. The Prehistoric Abyssal As it is covered in armour, it will only take 1 damage from all attacks, and will regularly heal that damage; also if you attack it, it will follow you around the room and try to attack with melee, so do not attack it at all. The abyssal will regularly summon an energy ball which will hit you for up to 1750 damage; run around the room to avoid it, but it will follow you, and after 10 seconds it will self-destruct. Run over every area in the cavern until Kipple starts detecting energy. When he is done, an abyssal anchor will spawn and you need to attack it to destroy it. Note that you do not have to destroy an anchor once it spawns, you can still run around and let Kipple detect more anchors, allowing you to avoid energy balls and then destroy all anchors at once. Destroy three anchors and the abyssal's armour will be destroyed. A cutscene occurs where Ariane will be knocked back and Kipple will be destroyed. You can now deal damage to the prehistoric abyssal. Magic is strongly advised for the fight due to its weakness to air spells. Melee is annoying due to knock backs, and ranged is the hardest, as having a weakness to magic means it has the most resistance to ranged. The style you use is irrelevant at higher levels, as the creature has only 12,500 life points and can be killed in just a few abilities. The abyssal uses melee and a special attack. It moves slowly, so you can run around the room and use a hit-and-run tactic to avoid damage (if using mage or ranged). While within melee range, when the abyssal knocks you back, a blue bar will appear above its head (like the adrenaline bar) and quickly fill up, and it will release a special magic attack, hitting up to 2900 damage. You can avoid this by running away from the spot you were standing on at the time the blue bar appeared. Once its health reaches 3000 life points, it will start using ranged attacks and its special attack every 15 seconds. If you are not within melee range, instead of knocking you back, it will stop attacking briefly before charging up and releasing its special attack. Just keep running away from the special attack and use protect from range if necessary. If you happen to die at the same time as the prehistoric abyssal, you can continue on to Ariane at the Wizards' Tower. Check the quest journal to be sure if the abyssal is defeated. Finishing up As the abyssal is defeated, it will offer an ominous warning that due to Xenia's actions, the Elder Gods have begun to wake up. Speak to Ariane to finish the quest. You can discuss more about Xenia with her. Additionally, you can ask her about each of the Elder Gods, including Mah, whom Ariane doesn't know much about. She will give you the reward and tells you to come speak to her at the Wizard's Tower. If you don't have the inventory space, she will give you the reward once you speak to her again. She has managed to salvage Kipple's "heart" and together with the other wizards of the Tower, she created the smaller Kipple Nano, which she gives to the player. Rewards * 1 quest point * lamp * lamp * Two lamps * Post-quest * Talk to Ariane at the Wizard's Tower to receive a Kipple Nano pet * Talk to Azzanadra in Senntisten Temple and tell him what you discovered about the Elder Gods to receive a medium experience lamp. Returning to him after a bit of time has passed also prompts him to give you the Blank observation. (requires Fate of the Gods and The Temple at Senntisten) Music unlocked * Elder Fury Transcript Trivia * Upon completion of the quest, the Adventurer's Log states: I helped Ariane foil an attempt to drain the world of magic and learnt about the elder gods. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests